Yato (Noragami)
Summary Yatō is one of the three protagonists of the series. Currently, he considers himself a God of Fortune / Happiness, although in the past he has been labeled as being a God of War, a God of Calamity, a God of Depression and the God of Depravity. His dream is to become a famous god, whom everyone worships. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A. Unknown with Zetsu Origin: Noragami Age: 1050 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Master Swordsman, Teleportation, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can exorcise phantoms), Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8, His existence solely relies on his father, the Sorcerer, and would permanently die if the Sorcerer dies as well), Power Nullification, Memory Manipulation, Energy Projection Attack Potency: Universe Level (Splits the Heavens with one slash, with the Heavens being a separate universe from the original human universe). Unknown with Zetsu (Zetsu is a technique that completely nullifies the powers and abilities of the opponent, alongside erasing their memories, focusing purely on hax) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with, harm Takemikazuchi and cut down his lightning form, with Takemikazuchi being stated to move at lightning speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal Class Durability: Universe Level Stamina: High, can continue to fight and remain conscious while being blighted, a situation that would leave even well-known and powerful gods like Ebisu bedridden. Range: Extended melee range with Yukine, a few meters within Yukine's Boundaries Standard Equipment: Yukine, his Shinki who latter becomes a Hafuri Vessel (a blessed and more powerful version) that initially takes the form of a hiltless katana before splitting into two smaller blades upon becoming a Hafuri Vessel. He usually starts in his human form until Yato has him transform by calling Yukine by the name "Sekki". Intelligence: Hundreds of years of combat experience as a god of calamity and war, becoming a skilled swordsman, slaying countless foes and even clashing with the likes of Bishamonten, who is recognized as one of the strongest Gods of War. However, he is currently quite frivolous and childish and is easy to swindle. Quite gullible in regards to money making schemes. Weaknesses: A Shinki's emotions affects its god due to the bond between them, so if Yukine held negative emotions, it will reflect on Yato in the form of agonizing pain. If Yukine is in human form, Yato is deprived from weaponry. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rend (Zan): Using his Shinki, Yato is able to use this ability to exorcise and destroy Ayakashis. This ability is first seen when Yato uses Tomone to destroy the Ayakashi outside Mutsumi's school. * Master Swordsman: Since Yato is a God of War he is very skilled in the art of combat, such as swordsmanship.This is clearly proven when he has fought against Takemikazuchi (who is known for his amazing skills in combat), and won, as shown in chapter 67 of the manga. * Severance (Zetsu): Yato, using his Shinki, has the ability to sever the ties of people, be it with other humans, gods, or specific memories in general. It has been implied that he specializes in this ability. * Teleportation: Yato is able to teleport to any location he has an active connection to. If he is currently on the phone with someone, he is able to teleport to the caller's location. Also, once he has his own shrine, his shrine's connection to Heaven allows him to teleport there freely. This ability is used by Yato in order to get from job to job more quickly. He has also used this ability to reach Hiyori quickly when she calls him. Three notable examples of this ability are when she expresses her doubt of his godhood, when she claims to have found a Shinki for him, and when she calls during the attack on Iki General Hospital. * Divine Possession: Yato is capable of controlling human body by temporarily substituting/taking over the soul. As possession is performed one could catch sight of two visual notable changes: the possessed person will have little golden crown sitting on his/her head and Yato's eyes. Respect Threads https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/79skwz/respect_yato_noragami/ Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Noragami Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier